I Am Life and its Abnormal
by KIllItStrangely17
Summary: i started writing this a couple years back n decided that maybe i should put it up here. one of the charcters is one that i created the rest are from the anime show Bleach. i don't own bleach at all bt if i did Sati would b a chracter in the show.ENJOY!
1. Crazy Meeting

Chapter one: Crazy Meeting

Hello, my name is Sati. I'm the new girl here and I have already gotten tons of attention: I'm going to keep to myself though because my friend's ghost followed me all the way here. It didn't bug me that I could see him it's just that I really don't need to talk to him while I'm out loud at school. I moved from a small town in Alabama to a big city in Japan. I forget how to spell the name but it is really nice so far. Compared to a chick named Orihime I have the biggest boobs. Her friends were nice and those guys Ichigo and Uriu were pretty cute. Funny thing though they kept talking about some gigantic guy named Chad. They told me how nice, big, strong, quiet, and cool he was. I thought it was pretty awesome. The first day at this new school is going extremely great. The people that introduced themselves to me are in all of my classes. The names of those people are: Ichigo, Orihime, Uriu, Rukia, and Sado (Chad. Not here sick). It's great that they're in all of my classes but I really want to meet Chad. Well, I have to go home now. I know my way home already, but the walk and the walk to school are completely different. It's slower, calmer, but noisy. (p.1)

I talked to my friend on the walk home. By the way his name is Narorey. People stared because they couldn't see him, to be honest I really didn't care. The reason why I don't care is because I'm used to the staring, whispering, and giggling. Here's another honest confession I kinda enjoy it because I know that those people have nothing else better to do. I can also see other things that are good, bad, and in between. I don't know the names of the good here, but where I'm from their called angels. At least I know what the bad are called right? They are called hallows in the U.S they are demons. Either way they're both the same things. While walking the path in the park I saw a really tall guy fighting a hollow. He had a really weird looking arm. He was tall, Mexican, brown eyed, brown hair, buff (drooling), and HOTTTT (drooling even more). He gave me a funny look when I came up to help him out. "Don't ask big boy just let me help you that's why I ran over here!" I screamed at him. "Watch out new girl its going to hit you!" he yelled back. I turned around just in time to catch the hollow's tail. I skidded back just a bit from the impact but I kept my hold on it. I since I still I had a hold of its tail I gripped it tighter and began to spin him around. I spun him around for about 2 minutes, then I slammed him down on the ground and it was a really loud and kinda scary BOOOM! (p.2)

He watched me like I was some kind of celebrity walking in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kids from the school. They were dressed weird but to be honest they had awesome weapons. They were looking at me like I was an object from outer space. I couldn't help but smile about this just like I do every other time this happens. Ichigo had yelled out to the big guy to help me. Guess what he called the guy… yeah you guessed it Chad. I told him that it wouldn't be necessary because I had it covered. "Karma shredder dance 16!" I screamed out. I started to turn while my saber tooth tiger came through her portal to be by my side. My hair went snow white, with blue tips, and it was really bushy. My nails grew to an extremely sharp point they were made to shred skin! My eye color went from brown to an aqua, blue, green, and red. My tail was almost like my saber tooth's' but it was really bushy and just plain white. I was a wolf/tiger in human form and I looked super awesome. They all became wide eyed as I went in for the kill. Karma went left and I went right. We were winning I could tell but in the blink of an eye I had been hit by the hollow's tail. It's tail had spines sticking out of it which did critical damage to me. At least they all got to see me take him out. As I was falling from the air I couldn't feel anything but pain. Chad had caught me before I hit the ground and boy was I close to dying at that moment. But I won and I know because the Gates of Hell rose and stuck a huge stake through it. The hallow had been a child molester, rapist, serial killer (men and teenage boys), and pedophile. I did a wonderful job at defeating this hollow and they all let me know it. "Hi, I'm Sati Mora and I go to your school, I started today." I said roughly. I put my hand out for him to shake and he returned the greeting.

"I'm Sado Yatsumi also known to my friends as Chad; it's nice to meet you" after that I passed out. Well, I finally got to meet Chad, but to be honest it was a really crazy meeting. But, I'm glad it happened.


	2. They Know Where I Live

Chapter Two: They Know Where I Live

I woke up the next day in a small clinic. I was ready to go home at that very moment.I saw my phone on the table not to far from me. I got up slow because i was still in a little pain. I walked over and grabbed it so i could check the call history. I had 30 missed calls, 28 from my mom and 2 from my brothers. I finally noticed that i was bare breast in a hospital gown.

" Wow whoever took off my clothes must have a huge amount of will power." I just so happened to say out loud.

I saw my clothes, my back pack, and my purse in the corner. I went as fast as i could to get my clothes on because I didn't want someone to walk in and see me like this. Even though someone already had. I grabbed my bag and purse and ran out the door. I caught the name on the house/clinic. It was the name Kurosaki. That's Ichigo's last name if I remember correctly. I saw the address and realized that I'm only two blocks from my house. It only took me 10 minutes to get there. I fumbled for my keys in my bag when I found them I stuck them in the key hole and burst inside. As soon as I was inside karma did her telaporting thing and was all over me. My mom got aggressive and told her to stop before she has no steak. My mom hugged me as soon as i was off the floor and called me a hero like always.

"Mom guess what?"

"What is it hun?"

"I finally got to see what the gates of hell looked like. They were freaky looking to and when the hollow was pulled in it staked it right up the middle. After that I passed out."

"that's great that you finally got to see them i just hope you don't have to see them again."

My mom never liked it when I talked about my abilities with her because my powers skipped her generation and my cousins generation and landed on me. The way we got our animals extremely awesome example Karma aka my white sabor-toothed tiger, the mother would bring them to us at birth. That's why we have in home births. But instead of me getting a regular tiger like i should have which my mom says I got Karma. Her mother came through a portal from the past of course and brought her to me. Karma is super powerful and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. So yes me and karma are so the same age in human years but in reality she is super old. The best thing about Karma is the fact that she can transform into a simple household cat so we won't freak out the neighbors or visitors. It's been two hours since I've been home and all I have done is eat and take a relaxing bubble bath. By the way I'm still soaking because it's to nice to leave. Since I've beenin for about an hour now I guess I'll get out.

"OW OOOWWWW OOW OWY" I yelled out.

I had the worst pain when I was getting out of the water. It only lasted a few minutes though which is a good thing. While I had been soaking my mom had to leave for work. I put on my big t-shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. I started fixing a ton of snacks and I really don't know why but Karma told me that she wanted to watch a movie. Oh we use telepathy to talk to each other. She let me know that we were both wanting to watch the same movie. Our favorite movie ever Scott Pilgrim vs. The World is what we are going to watch. I turned on my PS3 and went to netflix so we could get started on watching the movie. I had the snacks which was way to many and drinks so we were ready to start the movie. While we were in the middle of the previews the doorbell rang. So I fastforwarded through the previews and paused it. I walked as slow as possible down the stairs to the front door. Karma didn't go into the form of a kitten so I guess it was someone who knew what she was. When i opened the door I started to freak out because the people I met at my new school yesterday were in front of me.

"Uhh.. hi welcome to my house how did you get here?"

"Ichigo looked at your files while you were in his clinic at his home." Orihime mummbled.

"ok. Come in and Karma will show you to my room because we were about to watch a movie I already made snakcs and everything so yeah help yourself."

_Huh so they know where I live now... pretty cool. _I thought to myself as i was headed upstairs behind them. "Karma start the movie hun." Yeah I taught her how to work everything with her tail which is awesome. Ichigo, Uria, and Orihime sat on the floor. While Rukia sat on the couch with karma. I sat on my bed with Sado well Chad. I heard my mom call my name about 30 mins later while we were still into the movie. I paused it and ran downstairs to see what she wanted. before she could actually say anything ai blurted out.

"I HAVE FRIENDS!"

"Wow sweetie thats great."

I started to think to myself again as my mom started talking. _I have a new attitude, style, home, and new friends. They can come over anytime they want too. Wow this is so unreal._

_"_Mom I don't know what you just said but all i know is that I have friends and its super cool that They Know Where I Live."


End file.
